Zootopia (graphic novel series)
Zootopia is a series of graphic novels that is based on the original concept of the same name. Plot Book 1: Rise of Wild Times Book 2: The Code of Silence Book 3: Book 4: Book 5: Characters Main Characters * Nick Wilde '- A red fox who is the main protagonist of the series and the founder of Wild Times. * '''Judy Hopps '- An European rabbit who is an officer of the ZPD. * '''Finnick - A fennec fox who is one of Nick's friends. * Benjamin Clawhauser - A cheetah who is one of Nick's friends. * Honey '''- A honey badger who is one of Nick's friends. * '''Silver - A peregrine falcon who is one of Nick's friends. Supporting Characters * Chief Bogo - A cape buffalo who is a head chief of the ZPD. * Kamie - A meerkat who is the survivor of her deceased family. * Memento - A passenger pigeon who is Mayor Tusker's former assistant mayor. * Laylin - A passenger pigeon who is Memento's love interest. * Koslov - A polar bear mob boss. * Morris - A polar bear cub who is Koslov's son. * Emmitt Otterton - A North American river otter who is a florist. * Lucy Otterton - A North American river otter who is Emmit's wife. * Mr. Feathertail - An Indian peafowl who is Emmit's boss. * Dr. Endor - An aye-aye doctor. * Mr. Manchas - A jaguar cab driver. * Gazelle - A Thomson's gazelle popstar. * Terry - A teenage Nile Crocodile who is the punk rocker. Villains * Mayor Tusker - An African elephant who is the main antagonist of the series. * Skyward - A golden eagle who is Silver's arch-nemesis. * Massimo Schiavone - A green iguana who is the Don of the Famiglia Schiavone. * Finnigan - A Galapagos iguana. * Giovanni - A bearded dragon who is the Don's and consigliere. * Dante - A leaf-tailed gecko. * Luca - A king cobra who is Massimo Schiavone's enforcer. * Gaspard - An American crocodile who is a corrupt detective. * Mikel - A leopard gecko who is the insane bodyguard to Massimo. * Enzo - A common chameleon who is the Don's specialized chef and the owner of an illegal meat restaurant. * Beringei - A mountain gorilla who is the mob boss in Zootopia. He talks and acts like a stereotypical 1950s gangster. * Tango - An orangutan who is the general to Beringei. * Dojo - A Japanese macaque who is Beringei's enforcer. * Babu - A baboon who is the lieutenant to Beringei. * Pan - A chimpanzee who is Beringei's personal butler. * Hulk Gatorson - An American alligator who is the leader of the Gator Bikers (most of the gang is made up of men while only of them is a female). Differences between the graphic novels and the film * This will feature additional mammals (such as marsupials and primates), birds and reptiles. * This will feature Nick as the main protagonist instead of Judy. * It will be released in Lucas Comics, and Disney. Trivia * The content in the second volume, was originally going to be a part of an Spanish comic titled Omertà. Gallery 5299226_orig.jpg Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Comics Category:Zootopia Category:Graphic Novels